


worth the trouble you got into

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (both. both is good.), Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), and it was so soft i Had To, either Aziraphale is oblivious or he’s a bastard and i don’t know which i like better, good Omens is Jewish and so am i, if i look at this for one more second ill delete it so happy birthday ig have fun, kind of more book characterization but you can read it as either and it'll make sense, kind of subtly but. i wanted to. because, saw a thing that went “hey Aziraphale runs his hand through Crowley’s hair to get a leaf out”, takes place fifteen years before the apocalypse, “how would he know the term pining” Listen Buddy I Don’t Know How To Look Up Other Words Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: a soft moment fifteen years before armageddon, four years before adam, when crowley was very much in love (as always) and his hair was Like That. You Know. just the Perfect Length and Texture for running your hands through.anyways im gay and i like them being soft together.(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	worth the trouble you got into

**Author's Note:**

> why didn’t you post this before? because i kept. putting it off. can i get a rip in the chat. 
> 
> (also i promise im working on my multichapters theyre just in their rebellious teenager phase rn)

The pining was going to kill him before Armageddon, at this rate.

It was fifteen years before the apocalypse—not that anyone but Agnes Nutter’s family and God herself knew that, of course—and Crowley has grown his hair out again. He had done it and explained that it made him look cool to a questioning Aziraphale, the only one who asked. It also happened to be back in style. He liked to think that he made the trends and not the other way around. Besides, he’d been wanting to try something new for a while now.

He’d just travelled to the country to tempt some human or other for the backwards-thinking demons he worked for—stopping off to bless a family in need along the way, so Aziraphale didn’t have to take the extra trip—and picked up a basket of apples on the way, because the thought made him snort and almost crash the Bentley as he passed the orchard.[[1](%E2%80%9C#chap1-1%E2%80%9D)]

Parking the Bentley was just as uneventful as opening a door and miracling away the person—or car—who was in _ your _ spot, despite the fact that there’s a perfectly reasonable one _ right beside it _ for them to choose instead, it’s _ yours, _ come _ on._[[2](%E2%80%9C#chap1-2%E2%80%9D)]

Crowley entered the bookshop with all the confidence of a demon who belonged right there amongst the books and horrid smells. The back room was the only place in the bookshop free of them, because Crowley had insisted on it. It was all well and good for Aziraphale to use scent to drive away potential customers, he mused, but when he wanted to have a drink and a chat with the angel, it really bugged him. Not to mention, it made it difficult for Crowley to stick his tongue out at Aziraphale when he really deserved it.

The little bell above the door clanged with a tinny, yet somehow loud, sound (another customer deterrent). “Oi, angel!” Crowley yelled. “I’m back!”

“Oh!” A lump sitting at the farthest table with incredibly awful posture leaped up, causing dust to scatter in the air. Aziraphale put a bookmark in the book he’d apparently been reading (surrounded by several other piles of books for when he’d finished that one, or that he’d previously finished; both were equally likely) and rushed over to greet Crowley. “Hello, dear! How’d it go? What are those?” He added, noticing the basket. [[3](%E2%80%9C#chap1-3%E2%80%9D)]

A snakelike grin spread over Crowley’s face. “A temptation.”

Aziraphale let out a shocked laugh, rolling his eyes more out of duty than any real emotion. “Of course they are.”

“Want one? I picked them,” he added with no small amount of Pride. “Special for you.”

“Why, of course!” Aziraphale blinked, and the snakelike demon blinked in response, confused. “Oh, hold still a moment, my dear.”

Aziraphale leaned forward, holding out his hands. Crowley closed his eyes on instinct as he felt soft fingers card themselves gently through his hair. He forgot for a moment, then, that beings with corporeal lungs generally have to use them. His breath stopped, and he just about discorporated right then as Aziraphale almost—_ almost— _grazed his skin.

And then it stopped.

His eyes fluttered open to see Aziraphale holding up a small leaf.

“This was in your hair,” his angel said with a small smile that radiated innocence, yet also a knowledge that contained anything but.

Aziraphale took a fruit from the basket and went back to his books, and the demon barely registered it.

The _ crunch _of the apple rang in his ears.

Crowley was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Crowley wouldn’t have crashed the Bentley. Even if he _had_ noticed it hurtling towards the tree, he’d have thought it would turn out fine, so it would. There might have been a scratch or two, but he wouldn’t notice. Crowley never did. He tended to believe dented cars were things that happened to other people, and so they were.  [ [back](%E2%80%9C#return1-1%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> 2 The car was perfectly fine, although very confused when it ended up in its garage instead of just outside the bookshop where it's owner was; Intimate Books, the bookshop that happened to reside just next door to A.Z. Fell And Co.  [ [back](%E2%80%9C#return1-2%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> 3 It’s worth noting at this time that the actual “apple” was in fact not an apple, but it was the symbolism that mattered, not the actual thing. Also, neither pomegranates nor dates were in season at the time.  [ [back](%E2%80%9C#return1-3%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> —
> 
> anyways they’re gay and ace and nb and jewish and in love and im right don’t even try to fight me at my tumblr nottodaylogic ill cry


End file.
